


A Good Kind Of Different

by lxurxncestxn



Series: Interdimensional Garrance, The Saga [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Garrance but different, M/M, MCD, Minecraft Diaries - Aphmau, Minecraft MyStreet - Aphmau, Modern Setting, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, interdimensional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxurxncestxn/pseuds/lxurxncestxn
Summary: Laurance once again got transported to another realm against his will. Though, instead of being transported to Mod Mod World again, he ends up in Mystreet. MCD!Laurance and MYS!Garroth try their best, and learn some new things about each other along the way."Huh? What's the matter? Did you forget something?"
Relationships: Garroth Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl
Series: Interdimensional Garrance, The Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940176
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	A Good Kind Of Different

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Aphtwt, now I have Garrance brainrot again. Thanks to Robin and the rest of Aphtwt for helping me think of this,, they won't get out of my head now. 
> 
> It's small, but I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> After almost of year of not being on this site I completely forget how this works... I'm so used to quotev *SCREAM* so sorry if any of this doesn't look right !!

Garroth grabs some dice from the closet, and brings the case over to the table. Laurance watched, a little confused but ready to learn whatever Garroth was ready to teach him. He looked over his.. friend? He wasn’t sure. This wasn’t the Garroth he knew, but he felt familiar. His smile was wide, and his blue eyes full of excitement as he started talking about what they were going to play. The guard tried to pay as close of attention as he could, but he found it a little confusing. How could you choose what class you were? Laurance was a guard, he couldn’t change that about himself. However in this game, you could pick whatever you wanted to be. A Magicks user.. anything. Though, he’ll try. He’s never seen Garroth this happy before. The Garroth he knew was always pretty serious. This Garroth, however, had a bounce to him, if you will. 

He watched as Garroth’s fingers went down the Character Sheet as he called it, before the familiar blue eyes looked up at him. “... and that decides what you can do in the game. What kind of skills you have.” Once the two blue eyes reached Laurance’s face, the guard watched as his companion seemed to be full of shock once again.

“Huh..? Is something the matter? Did you forget something?” 

“No.. no! It’s just.” Garroth put down the character sheet in his hands, and walked over to the brunet. Garroth waited for a moment, before continuing his sentences. “I.. didn’t even n-notice your scars when we first met today.” The blond’s face turned from shock, to something Laurance couldn’t believe. “Do a-any of them hurt? How long have you had these?” 

As Garroth reached a hand over to Laurance’s face, the knight grabbed Garroth’s wrist lightly and moved it away. “You were so in shock over seeing me.. so this doesn’t really surprise me. But I assure you, Garroth, it doesn’t hurt in the slightest. You don’t want to know how I got them.. but I assure you I’m doing just fine.” 

That made the blond even more concerned about his interdimensional friend. “I’m s-serious Laurance. Those look like they have had to hurt at some point.” Garroth’s hand goes back down to his side, though his eyes were looking Laurance all over. How many scars could his friend have? “Hold on, I-I’ll be right back.” 

“No, Garroth, it’s fine!” Laurance sighed as he watched the blond walk away from the table and up the stairs. Now that the guard was thinking about it, he never had the chance to explore the home that Garroth lived in. It seems to have at least two floors. Garroth mentioned in passing maybe a basement as well. Across the room the floor pattern seemed to change to a black and white checkered pattern. From what he knew from Kawaii~Chan, that was supposed to be a kitchen. He looked around the kitchen for a moment, finding all the tools in there interesting. Maybe Laurance could learn how to cook with these new tools sometime. He did find cooking enjoyable. .. Another time. His light blue eyes glanced back at the other side of the room. There were a couple of chairs, table, and a couch. There was also this big, black screen. He had seen a screen like that when he was in the other world with Aphmau.. Tommy.. Modzilla.. Dang, they were good peop-

“Okay, I’m b-back!” Garroth came down the steps, and looked at Laurance. “These might be a little big for you now that I’m thinking about it, but they should work.” He handed the folded clothes over to Laurance, who accepted. 

The brunet looked from the clothes he was just handed, to Garroth once again. “Are you sure this is okay with you?”

“Nonsense.” Garroth chuckled. “You c-can come upstairs and go into the Bathroom to put those on, come on!” He walked back up the steps, expecting Laurance to follow. Was this just an excuse to see Laurance in his clothes? Maybe. Though you didn’t hear that from me. 

After a moments hesitation, Laurance followed Garroth, and went into the room he told him to. He closed the door behind him, and looked around. This room was bright, and very clean he may add. What were all these things in here..? Doesn’t matter. 

Garroth waited outside the door, humming to himself before getting the confirmation to go in. The blond turned the door knob, and walked inside. He looked over Laurance, who was now in some sweatpants and a t-shirt that was a little big for him. His armor was down on the ground, with his sword leaning up against the wall. Garroth looked over Laurance once again, and something hit him. 

_Oh._

Laurance was covered with scars along his arms, along with purple marks. They seemed like burns. The guard in question seemed a little confused at the others uneasiness, before making the realization. “Oh! Uh..” He chuckled nervously. He knew how to explain it, he just didn’t know if Garroth would take it well. He rolled up his shirt a bit, to reveal another purple mark on his stomach. “It’s.. a long story.” 

“H-How many o-of these do you have?” Garroth’s stutter worsened as he got more concerned. How much had this poor man been through? 

“You don’t want to know. These.. are called void burns. It’s what happens when you travel through realms incorrectly. As you can plainly see, I have quite a few of them.” Laurance ran his fingers through his hair, watching as Garroth was thinking to himself. The two waited in silence for a moment, before Laurance spoke again. “They don’t hurt though. At least, not anymore.”

Garroth stood there silent for a couple more moments, before responding. “W-Well. I h-have a friend who h-has some. Aaron. He has quite a few..” 

“Aaron? I don’t know an Aaron.” Laurance crossed his arms, trying to think just to make sure.

“Hm.” Garroth decided to help Laurance’s thinking. “He’s pretty tall, black hair, tan. Used to be pretty quiet.. He wears a red bandana someti-”

“The stranger!” Laurance exclaimed out of no where. “So that’s what his name is.. Huh. So I do know him. The name.. it’s fitting.”

“The stranger..?” Garroth tilted his head in confusion. A question for another time. “N-Nevermind..” The blond watched as Laurance stretched, and covered his mouth as he yawned. “Hm. Actually.. you need to get to bed.”

“Huh?” Laurance looked at Garroth in shock, before relaxing again. “I admit traveling through realms is pretty tiring, especially when it’s against your own will. Though I’ll be fine-”

“-Nope.” Garroth interrupted Laurance’s sentence. “We’re g-getting you to a bed. C-come on.” Garroth left the bathroom. He looked behind him, making sure Laurance was going to follow, before walking down the steps into the living room. He then opened another door, and walked down the steps. Laurance, even more curious than before, followed.

Once the two made it downstairs, Garroth pointed to a bed. “Y-You can sleep here. M-My Laurance, the Laurance I know, isn’t going to be back for a few days. He’s out of town visiting Ca- someone.” Garroth didn’t want to mention Cadenza. He didn’t know how Laurance would react if he heard about someone he considered family. “.. and Zane is also out with Kawaii~Chan.”

“Oh, okay.” Laurance sat down on the bed, and then realization hit him. “Z-Zane?” Was Zane actually a nice person here? That couldn’t have been possible, right? 

Garroth say Laurance’s worry, and got worried himself. “Y-Yeah! Zane, one of my b-brothers?” Why would Laurance get.. almost scared, at the mention of Zane? He knew his Laurance and Zane didn’t get along well. What could have possibly happened in Laurance’s world to cause him to fear him? Garroth had so many questions. 

Laurance deflected any questions Garroth threw at him. “It doesn’t matter. I was just surprised, that’s all. You and Zane seem to get along here, so that’s good..” 

Garroth still had so many questions about Zane he would like to ask, but he pushed them all down. Another time, not now, when you’re sending him to sleep. “O..okay. I’ll ask again later. Now, try to get some rest, okay?”

“I mean.. I can try. Though, I’m quite curious. What is this world like?”

Garroth stopped walking away, and turned back around. “Well.. since y-you’re curious.” the blond walked back over to Laurance’s bed, and sat down at the end of it. “Everyone gets along. W-Well, all of our friends do. We have had our hardships, but we’re working together now. Myself, the L-Laurance I know, Dante, and Travis all hang out with each other quite often. We play video games, do daily tasks together, and try to m-make the neighborhood a better place.” He smiled just thinking about it.

“Who’s Travis? I don’t know a Travis.”

Ouch, that hurt Garroth. Though he tried his best to explain. “He’s got white hair, is around average height, and wears bright green. He constantly likes to make jokes, and overall is a pretty good friend to have.” Garroth looked over at Laurance. “M-Maybe you’ll meet him.. in your world.. once you get back.” He smiled weakly, and watched as the guard smiled back. 

“He seems like it. Yeah.. maybe a will.” Laurance couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. He closed them slowly, though still encouraged Garroth to talk more.

Garroth did so. He talked about Aaron and Aphmau, the guys, Katelyn and Kawaii~chan. Lucinda, Kim and the Ghost.. along with all the other friends he’s made. He talked about Zane and Vylad, and how close they were. He watched as Laurance slowly fell asleep, hearing good stories about the people he knew. Garroth giggled a bit, before humming slowly, making sure Laurance would be able to sleep. Garroth found it nice that despite being from a different realm, Laurance didn’t judge him or his friends. He was nice about it, and curious. Garroth should ask about Laurance’s world sometime.

For now, however, he was just going to let Laurance sleep. He slowly got up from his spot, and looked over Laurance one last time, before approaching the stairs. “Sleep well.” He turned off the lights, and then headed up the steps. He’ll plan a small DND campaign for when Laurance wakes up. To teach him the basics.


End file.
